Order of the Beast
The Order of the Beast is a fraternal order of fighting men and women of the Grand Alliance that are based in the Hinterlands. It has fought in countless conflicts and campaigns throughout Azeroth. ''"A long time ago I could never imagine seeing so many gathered for the same cause. A long time ago I could've never hoped to have achieved such greatness in what feels like such little time. But it was never truely by my hand that we are how we are now. No, it was by the strength and honor of those who stood beside me as we looked upon the face of the enemy that we strived to become something better, something more than what anybody asked of us. ''And yet in the end I feel that's what people need to see inside themselves in order to become something better, something...greater; All they need to do is look, think and act, to brush away the selfishness of everyday life and to give something back to the world. Our world. When I look in the eyes of every man, woman, and child, I know that I remain steadfast in doing the right thing. I can rest assured that for every member of the Order of the Beast, our great guild grows stronger, not through arrogance and callousness, but through our humble attitude and profound way of life, always standing against the tide of darkness that is the Horde Warmachine. ''One day, when we're old and grey, we can look back on this and simply know that we were the ones to never stop fighting for what we believe in. Our hearts combined grow stronger together as we fight for a better tomorrow." :- From the journal of Commander Kamara M. Eskevaldi IC Information The Order of the Beast was founded by Kamara Eskevaldi in the early days of the War Against the Lich King. The earliest date on record of the Order of the Beast being in operation, is the last day of the 3rd month, of the year 27. The Order of the Beast, from its inception, has operated out of Aerie Peak. This is thanks to a mutual partnership between Kamara and the Order of the Beast, and the Wildhammer Dwarves. This partnership holds stronger than ever today! In the early days of the Order of the Beast, the Order operated in Northrend, in the war against the Lich King, as well as in small-scale operations against the Horde across the continent. The Order was a part of the multi-guild organization named AEGIS, and later, The Bulwark. The Order of the Beast, since its founding days, has been a part of every major conflict on Azeroth. They've been the most involved against the Horde, fighting the Horde war machine at every turn! Even when the Horde's aggression had ceased, the Order of the Beast has kept a watchful eye on their activities.With the outbreak of the Blood War, the Order of the Beast leaps into action again, to ensure the Horde cannot harm any further innocent lives and make sure the people of the Alliance are safe from Horde aggression. With Kamara suffering grave injuries from the battles the Order has been involved in, Casylia, the former second-in-command of the Order, has stepped up to lead. She seeks to make the Horde rue the day they declared war on the Alliance, and fear the Beast! OOC Information is a 10 year old RP guild. Founded in Wrath of the Lich King, we pride ourselves on our level of personal expertise, and seek to grow and help others reach their potential as players. A friendly and tight-knit community defines the guild, and a welcoming group of officers and guild-mates alike has been built from that definition. Our RP community is versatile, active, and not quite like any other guild you'll find on Moon Guard. Intense developments of characters, social relations, and RP events bring a new depth to the guild and its members. New to RP? Don't worry! Our excellent chain of command is thrilled to introduce any and all to the world of RP. We'll make sure you can portray your character exactly the way you want, familiarize you with the fascinating aspects of Lore within the game, and have a great time with great friends! Although labeled as an RP guild, members of our guild partake in every aspect of the game. Raiding, PvP, PvE, RP, you name it! There will always be members eager and ready to make your experience with WoW a fun one! Ours represent some of the best that you'll find on Moon Guard! Remember, we want YOU! Come experience the great community that helps shape RP and RP/PvP all across one of WoW's largest and most prosperous servers! Recruitment Join today by contacting Casylia, or any other officer, to set up both an OOC and IC interview! Category:Order of the Beast Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Alliance PvP Guilds Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:AEGIS Category:The Bulwark